Hexadecimal
Official Profiles S1 cards=Hexadecimal is an unpredictable virus with a collection of masks that display her rapidly shifting moods. Hex is programmed to create chaos and she delights in plotting her next surprise attack on Mainframe, even if it means her own extermination.Fleer Ultra trading card #5 |-|S3.1 DVD=Hexadecimal is another virus that has infected Mainframe. She lives in a warped section of the city called Lost Angles, a bizarre and dangerous floating “island” sector of Mainframe where logic is twisted beyond recognition. Hexadecimal rules as the unofficial Queen of Chaos and Malfunction. Unlike Megabyte, Hexadecimal wasn’t programmed to take over the computer; she was designed to disrupt all of the computer’s functions. Her passion is chaos, not power and she is always concocting schemes to make life in Mainframe more difficult for everyone. She is perhaps the most powerful individual in Mainframe, but due to her insanity she does not have the capability to harness her deadly abilities. Hexadecimal uses an array of expressive masks to demonstrate her mood or to convey a certain impression. Her disposition is incredibly difficult to track as one minute she shows little outward emotion, while the next she is crying or roaring in anger. Her moods have no rhyme or reason; chaos rules her world, both internally and externally. Hexadecimal’s addiction to this chaos and confusion is mostly scary and dangerous due to the fact that she thrives on it, even if its [sic] happening to herself. Hexadecimal often stirs up trouble for Mainframe, our heroes and even for Megabyte. A dislike for her attacks and a healthy respect of the danger she poses is one of the only things that everyone in Mainframe agrees upon.ADV Films DVD, "To Mend and Defend" |-|S4.1 DVD=Hexadecimal is a virus who once infected Mainframe. She lives in a warped section of the city called Lost Angles, a bizarre and dangerous floating “island” that was once Mainframe’s beautiful Twin City. Perhaps the most powerful individual in Mainframe, she rules as the Queen of Chaos and Malfunction, designed to disrupt all of the computer’s functions. Where Hexadecimal once had to use an array of expressive masks to demonstrate her mood or convey an impression, Bob has used his Guardian powers to heal her face, thereby calming her viral nature. Her changing faces have become changing ways. Hexadecimal has very strong romantic feelings for Bob, and despite his feelings for Dot, continues to pursue him aggressively. She will gladly do anything that he asks of her and refuses to let anything happen to him.Anchor Bay DVD, "Daemon Rising" Biography Powers/Abilities Trivia Gallery Portraits Hexadecimal vidwindow.jpg HEX0001.png HEX0002.png HEX0003.png HEX0005.png Hexadecimal close-up.jpg S3 Hex.jpg S3 Hex with arms up.jpg White Queen Hex.jpg Scenes Hexadecimal crouch.jpg Hexadecimal surrounded by masks.jpg v1.04 - "You might as well give it back.".jpg v1.04 - Hexadecimal's fireballs.jpg v1.04 - "Getting your sorry self out of trouble, unknown.".jpg V3.1.3 - captive Hexadecimal.jpg V3.2.3 - "Happy, sad! Happy, sad!".jpg V3.2.3 - "Spoken like a true virus!".jpg V3.2.3 - "So, you've killed everyone. Good.".jpg V3.4.2 - Hex's new face.jpg V3.4.3 - "Going somewhere, boys?".jpg SNAP 02.png V4.1.4 - "Now you're REALLY starting to annoy me!".jpg Posters and Print Season 2 group.jpg Season 3 poster.jpg Jim Su poster - Season 3.jpg|art by Jim Su Journey into Chaos poster.jpg Journey into Chaos ad.jpg Jim Su poster - Season 4.jpg|art by Jim Su ReBoot Forever cover art.jpg|art by Brendan McCarthy Desktop Wallpapers Wallpaper - Hexadecimal at evening.jpg Wallpaper - Hexadecimal with Game cube background.jpg Wallpaper - Hexadecimal being cross.jpg Wallpaper - Hexadecimal with fireball.jpg Wallpaper - Hexadecimal vidwindowing Megabyte.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - bad guys.jpg Wallpaper - Rainmaker - Hexadecimal.jpg Calendars Calendar - February 2001.jpg Calendar - March 2001.jpg Calendar - May 2001.jpg Calendar - March-April 2003.jpg Calendar - May-June 2003.jpg Calendar - November-December 2003.jpg Calendar - May-June 2004.jpg Screenshots recharged Hex.png Line Art HEX0001-LA.png HEX0002-LA.png HEX0003-LA.png References